


Calm before the storm

by sliferthegaydragon



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Movie: Terminator: Dark Fate, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliferthegaydragon/pseuds/sliferthegaydragon
Summary: Tortured by their struggle and the fear of what lies ahead, Dani finds comfort in the arms of the woman who has never left her side.





	Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【翻译】暴风雨前的寂静 Calm before the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410146) by [R_H_Felidae_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena)

> I can only assume this was a deleted scene from the theatrical release. I refuse to believe a film can have that much sexual tension and not have at least one steamy sequence.

Danielle Ramos was alive. In a few days it felt like she’d lived whole lifetimes. In the struggle to stay ahead, they’d had no time to dwell. Living in fear, running for her life, death around every corner.

And now there was quiet. The blanket of night surrounding them. A calm before the storm. Dani wished they could rest here in Carl’s secluded cabin forever, avoiding the future which would bring so much pain.

How could she be strong when it all seemed so hopeless? She had already lost everything, to lose any more would destroy her. Images of her brother, father. Of the innocent people destroyed in the Terminator’s wake. Of Sarah. _Grace_.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the balcony on the wooden porch.

No. To live each day. To have no regrets and never to look back. Starting with--

A touch on her shoulder sparked a rush of panic down her spine. Frantic, she whipped around, ready to fight for her life. Lashing out, her blows were caught before they landed.

Calming blue eyes gazed down at her.

“Oh god.” Fear crumbled into relief as Dani sank into Grace's arms.

“You didn't hear me calling? I startled you. I’m sorry.”

Dani choked back the cry in her throat and hurried to brush away her tears, hide her weakness. Her hand jerked back in confusion - not only her cheeks but her whole face was wet.

As if brought crashing back to earth, Dani finally remembered where she was. “Oh. It’s raining?”

Grace’s furrowed brow softened, “I know,” she smiled softly. “Let’s get inside, you’ll catch cold.”

Dani felt a warm hand press her back, guiding her back to the warmth of the cabin. She heard the doors being gently pulled shut behind her, as not to wake the others.

"Well, let's find you some towels."

She disappeared before Dani could react. Feeling a creeping chill in her bones, she shuffled towards the heat of the fire. As her mind caught up with her, Dani became aware of her sodden clothes, finally registering Grace’s comment about towels.

With still some strength in her frozen fingers, Dani pulled off her wet clothes. She placed them to dry around the fire as she and Diego had often done after playing in the rain as kids.

"_Diego_..." Transfixed by the flames, once again Dani’s mind began to slide back into darkness.

"Here’s-- oh..."

Dani turned to find Grace flushed and wide-eyed, desperately averting her gaze from Dani’s exposed form.

“Ahh, sorry Grace. Thank you.” Dani received the towels, hurrying to wrap her body and spare further embarrassment.

The response was a slow nod, directed off to the side. "I should get back to watch--"

"Stay."

Quizzical blue eyes met pleading brown.

"I can't be alone right now, please."

The two gazed across at each other. Dani felt her face warm under her piercing stare.

“I…” With a shake of the head, Grace offered a thin smile: "I'll stay as long as you want."

* * *

Dani idly towelled her hair, curled up amongst the cushions on the sofa. Grace was perched at her feet on the make-shift bed of blankets. Did her guardian ever sleep? Was it vigilance, or was it part of her augmentation?

Dani let out a long breath at the subconscious submission she displayed. If there was an end to Grace's devotion to protect her, it had yet to be revealed.

Her mind wandered through all the hurt she’s been through, all that lay ahead. All the sacrifice that woman had made simply for Dani’s own protection.

Her eyes traced across the scars on Grace's arms, criss-crossing and disappearing into her damp shirt, only to reappear on her bare neck and burrowing into her cropped hair.

Dani’s chest tightened. She slid off the sofa onto the nest of blankets on the floor.

Grace rolled her head to the side to look at her, offering a warm smile to her ward.

There was a look in her eye Dani couldn’t identify. Nobody had ever looked at her the way Grace had, from the moment they first met.

Dani reached down to touch the scar along her arm, weaving their fingers together. “Did it hurt?”

A pained looked flashed across Grace’s face. She drew a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Like a thousand hot needles."

Dani gripped her hand tighter, "Sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be." Grace reached up to tuck Dani’s hair behind her ear “I’d do it all over. It was worth every second.”

She rested her head on Grace's shoulder, listening to her protector's steady breathing. Dani was anything but relaxed. Her heart pounded - not with fear this time, but _something_.

The tenderness in Grace’s eyes, in her touch. There had been so many moments. Dani couldn't help the memory of Grace’s strong arms around her, all those casual touches and longing glances.

“Grace… in your time, what are we?”

It was barely a whisper but she felt Grace's sharp intake of breath, and the dry swallow in her throat.

Dani drew back as Grace shifted uncomfortably and did everything to avoid catching her eye.

“I didn't come back to, to-” Dani touched her fingers to Grace's chin, directing those deep blue eyes towards her.

“You came back to sacrifice your future for my past. To protect me at the risk of everything.”

Grace scanned Dani’s face, wary to cross the line into new territory. Dani inched her face closer, silently seeking permission.

Grace clenched her eyes shut. She could feel Dani’s hot breath on her lips, making the hairs on her neck stand up.

“You _are_ everything.” Grace’s whisper was no sooner spoken than she felt Dani’s soft lips descend on hers.

No longer fighting the tension, they relaxed into a flurry of kisses. Slow and tentative at first, then needier, hands wandering across one another’s bodies.

Dani tugged impatiently at the t-shirt plastered to Grace’s form - tossing it aside as soon as the garment was over her head. She marvelled at the contours of hot skin, the web of white ridges, pits and wounds. Grace stared, wide-eyed and exposed down at the smaller woman.

Slowly Dani climbed onto Grace’s lap, hands sliding hungrily across the body beneath her, greeting every curve and scar. “You’re perfect.”

Suddenly they couldn’t be close enough. Their lips met again as they tumbled to the floor, nestling down into the plush blankets.

One arm pinning Grace to the floor, Dani loosened her towels. Her damp curls swept out, tickling Grace’s naked chest.

They drank each other in, each following their instincts and finding themselves in perfect sync. Every touch and caress excited and soothed together at once.

Dani drew back from her needy kisses, sweeping her hair to one side. She surveyed Grace’s frozen expression, rigid posture.

“Let yourself go.” Dani smiled, taking Grace’s hand respectfully perched on her waist and sliding it up to her chest. Enjoying Grace’s soft groan, Dani kissed down her jaw, plotting her route downwards.

The anticipation was too much. Grace cried out as that pink tongue dragged over her nipple. Lips sucking and caressing, Dani felt Grace’s spine arching off the floor. Mouth busy, she reached over to give the other nub some attention, using her fingers to massage slow circles.

Body writhing, Grace slapped a hand over her mouth to contain her moans. Dani felt a spark in her core, tingling excitement building at the sight of the effect she was having on her lover. Her darkened eyes watched Grace’s rapt expression with delight.

“Sensory augment” Grace breathed. “Makes everything, ahhh, _intense_.”

Feeling the heat, Dani decided to continue this experiment. She slid one curious hand down Grace’s flat stomach, sneaking it under her waistband.

Grace’s head shot up, only moments before she tipped it back again with a breathy moan as Dani’s deft fingers began to play.

Dani took a dip in her wetness, rocking her fingers slowly forwards and back, teasing around her most sensitive spot.

Unable to endure the cruel game, Grace’s hips bucked involuntarily, demanding friction. Dani grinned against her breast, skilfully avoiding giving Grace what she needed most.

Enjoying the effect on her partner, Dani’s tongue lashed out to flick at her nipple again. At the sudden sensation, something in Grace’s mind snapped. She bolted upright, shattering Dani’s illusion of control as she tipped them both over.

Grace pinned Dani under her weight, forearms braced either side of her head. They smashed their mouths together, tongues fucking and wrestling against each other as Grace’s hips ground furiously against Dani’s fingers.

Dani's free hand raked her nails down Grace’s back, swallowing her lover’s cries as her rhythm became erratic, before her whole body was shaking with pleasure.

Grace all but collapsed, exhausted and panting. Dani nursed her come-down, comforted by the weight of the body on top of her. She ran her hand soothingly through Grace’s hair, damp with sweat.

Still gripped by exhaustion, Grace raised her face from Dani’s slick chest to kiss her tenderly. The pair enjoyed the quiet steadying of their breath and the ambient crackle of the fire.

Beneath the softness, Dani couldn't hide the heat and need in her kisses. Grace met her eyes and understood the silent plea. She drew herself back up onto her arms and planted a wet trail down Dani’s neck.

As though surveying a great feast, Grace gazed down at Dani’s naked form, unable to make a choice about what to try first.

Sparing her from indecision, Dani took ahold of her neck, pulling her back in for a passionate kiss. Underneath her, she wrapped her legs tight around Grace’s strong thigh, beginning to roll her hips slowly.

As their tongues played, Grace smiled into the kiss and gently rocked steadily against her.

“Wait.” Dani gasped, pausing her needy motions, fingers hurrying to undo Grace’s jeans and shimmy them down.

All clothing out of the way, Grace lowered herself back down on her partner, their naked bodies melting into each other as they recommenced their languid rhythm.

Dani’s eyes clenched shut as she basked in the waves of heat and pleasure. Her hands slid and clutched at the broad shoulders above her as their bodies moved together.

“Ahh, harder...” Sucking and nipping at her neck, Grace moaned softly at the request.

One hand driving into the floor, Grace ran her other up Dani’s thigh. Hooking under her knee, she brought the leg around her waist, angling her thrusts deeper in compliance with Dani’s begs.

Dani’s head rolled back with a groan, gasping freely. Her skin felt like fire and she was beginning to lose control, reaching and building towards sweet relief. Without warning, Grace pulled back at the critical moment, denying the climax that had been only seconds away.

Dani cried out at the loss of contact, casting a frantic and indignant look at her lover.

Grace pressed her mouth to Dani's with a glint in her eye.

Her lips mapped out Dani's body - kissing, nipping and devouring every inch of golden skin. Journeying south, she trailed her tongue down Dani’s navel, while palms crept up her inner thighs - everything zoning in on exactly where Dani needed attention.

Pausing to drink in her pants of desperation, Grace let her hot breath tease the flushed lips between Dani’s legs.

“Please...”

Finally obliging, Grace dipped her head, touching her tongue to Dani's entrance. She lapped at the sweet evidence of her need before dragging her tongue up the crest of the labia to rest at the peak.

Dani suppressed a cry, rolling her hips against the flat of Grace's tongue, gasping and shuddering at the warmth and texture pressed against her.

She felt herself tighten with the swell of pressure rushing to her clitoris. She had never been so aroused, the simple sensations of her lover’s mouth driving her wild with need.

Grace rocked against her, burrowing her face deeper into her folds, greedily licking, worshipping and suckling gently in harmony with Dani’s gasps and throbs.

Dani lost track of time and space; all that mattered was the pair of them. All that existed was their bodies and the incredible pleasure filling every corner of her mind.

Whether she knew it or not, Dani was begging now. Each breath vocalised uncontrollably.

Bracing with one arm, the other grasped at handfuls of honey-coloured hair with frenzied urgency.

Grace moaned against her, the deep vibrations coursing right through and pushing Dani even closer to the edge.

With a sudden burst of energy, Dani clenched her fists and tensed up, a raspy cry tearing from her throat. As she rode out her orgasm, seizing and relaxing in waves, Grace continued coaxing out her shocks of pleasure until the very last ripples finished washing over her.

Finally, Dani sank back into the nest of blankets, chest still heaving and mind flooded with a soothing afterglow. Grace finished her cleanup and gathered Dani up in her arms.

“You were...” Dani’s head rolled around to face Grace’s deep blue gaze “...so incredible.” Chaste kisses punctuated her praise. “Is that part of the augment too?”

An affectionate grin spread on Grace’s lips. “No. It’s little bit of talent, and a lot of imagination.”

Giddy with exhaustion and their highs, the pair shared a laugh between soft kisses.

After a moment, Grace pulled back to scan Dani’s eyes deeply. With a serious expression she brushed hair out of her face and lowered her voice to a whisper: “I love you.”

“I--” Grace’s finger on her lips cut her short.

Grace kissed her gently once more. “It’s okay. I never needed you to feel the same.”

Dani frowned, beneath the blankets gripping Grace’s body all the tighter. “But I do love you. I love the Grace I know.” As the words hung in the air, Dani cupped her lover’s face, brushing away a tear from Grace’s scrunched eyes.

Another kiss landed on Grace’s forehead as Dani pulled her close, cradling her head in the crook of her neck. “No matter what.”

As time ticked on, fatigue from both the day and their night together began to creep up on the pair. Tangled up in each other’s arms the tension and fear of the future seemed to melt away.

Whatever the future might hold, the present belonged to them.


End file.
